


Half of My Heart

by amyfortuna



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Requited Love, Sibling Incest, outdoor masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:03:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amyfortuna/pseuds/amyfortuna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maedhros listens to Maglor playing the harp and singing, and can't resist touching himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Half of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [merryismaytime2016](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/merryismaytime2016) collection. 



> **Prompt:** Maedhros pleasures himself while listening to Maglor play the harp and/or sing.

The day was warm and bright at the height of Yavanna's summer, Laurelin shining at her golden brightest and best during these days. A cool breeze drifted through the trees to cut the heat a little. Underneath the shade of a spreading tree, Maedhros lay in the green grass, a book in his hand. He had been reading it a few moments ago, but when the enchanting harp music drifted through the trees along with the breeze, he'd let it fall to his chest, eyes going distant and unfocused. 

Maglor sat not far away, strumming idly at his harp, drifting from tune to tune. He was facing away from Maedhros, looking out from the edges of the woodland toward the lake, where the green meadow sloped gently down to a sandy beach and cool blue water. Some of the younger children were splashing about in the water, their shouts of laughter distant and faint. 

Maedhros could just catch Maglor's voice singing softly along with the snatches of tunes, could just see his fair form bent over his harp through the trees. Maglor would not see him unless he turned around. His dark hair was falling forward over half-closed eyes as he sang, and a soft smile graced his lips. It was a stirring sight, and even more stirring sounds. Maedhros could not help it - a frisson of pleasure seared through him as he watched his brother play. 

Ever since his brother had grown up, it was as if Maedhros could not keep his eyes off him, could not stop his ears from straining to catch every note, sung or spoken, that dropped from his talented mouth. He could barely get through one of Maglor's performances these days without his cock straining in his trousers by the end of it. Once a particularly magical performance had him coming in his pants, breathless and shaking with pulses of ecstasy, trying to do everything he could to conceal his condition from Celegorm, who had been sitting next to him at the time. 

But this was much better. They were effectively alone here, and Maglor was fully occupied in the delightful throes of composition. No one would disturb him - he would see anyone coming to fetch him long before they saw him, hidden in the woodland as he was. 

It was a delicious thrill to lay the book down, marking his place carefully, and pull his cock out, carefully glancing about just one more time to be sure it was safe. His long loose shirt partly covered what he was doing, and the low boughs of the trees made good cover. He was already half-hard, and quickly stroked himself to fullness. 

Maglor's voice lifted a little, sliding into the familiar cadences of a song Maedhros knew well as one he had been working on for some time. It was almost a love song in its passionate intensity of emotion, but it was about two brothers 'dearer to each other than life itself', and though ostensibly it was about Olwë and Elwë, Maedhros knew as well as one knows anything that the song was really about the two of them. If Maglor had noticed what Maedhros was doing and wanted to stir Maedhros up deliberately, he could not have picked a better song. 

Full-voiced now Maglor sang, and Maedhros' breath came faster, hand working himself so hard it almost hurt. He had intended to build up more slowly, to indulge in a long drawn-out round of self-pleasure, but Maglor was having a dizzying effect on his senses and it was rapidly becoming difficult to do anything other than hear that beautiful voice and stroke himself like Maglor was stroking that harp. He closed his eyes, laying his head back on the grass, and brought both hands to bear, shamelessly spreading his legs. If anyone were looking, it was obvious what he was doing. 

"Oh that I never lose the other half of my heart," Maglor sang sweetly, bringing the song to its inevitable close, "for if I should then I would be torn apart." The harp rang out the final notes of the song, and Maedhros was so close, so close, deaf and blind to everything except the rising pleasure threatening to burst forth and overwhelm him completely - 

"Brother." The tone was pleased rather than surprised or shocked, and Maedhros opened his eyes, gasping, to see Maglor kneeling down next to him, having approached so silently that Maedhros had completely failed to notice it. His hands grasped at the folds of his shirt to cover himself, but Maglor grabbed the shirt before he could, and pushed it up, reaching to caress one of his nipples. "Don't cease on my account." Maglor bent down, mouth a kiss away from Maedhros' ear, and whispered, "You look so beautiful like this, Maitimo, lost in passion. You're a poem - a song - given flesh. To stop you would be as wrong as stopping the Trees from shining." 

His clever fingers rubbed at Maedhros' nipple, and Maedhros turned his face up toward Maglor. "Kiss me," he breathed. "Kiss me, and I'll come." 

Fire kindled in Maglor's eyes, and his mouth descended on Maedhros'. The kiss was hard and bright; their first like this. Not a brotherly kiss at all. There was no innocence in it, only heat, their tongues meeting. Maedhros cried out, muffled, into Maglor's mouth, and thrust upward against the air, seed gushing over his hands. 

Maglor released his mouth and fell back, panting, watching Maedhros lose himself. After a moment, when Maedhros was drowned in delight, breathless and thrilling, Maglor raised one hand to his forehead and brushed back the copper strands of hair that clung to his brow. "So beautiful," he repeated softly, as if to himself, and a smile crossed Maedhros' face, hearing it. 

"How long have you known?" Maedhros said after a few minutes. 

"When have I not?" Maglor answered, continuing to stroke Maedhros' hair tenderly. "You have always been half of my heart."


End file.
